Fading Peace
by Random interest
Summary: The magical world is at a time of peace. But as war with the real world seems to loom just around the corner will Negi be able to fight. And will Eva be able to keep this new life with Negi or is it doomed to fall? First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Negima._  
><strong>

**Prologue**

_They took her away from me!_

_They tricked me into killing her!_

_They betrayed us! How could they be so heartless!_

_She trusted them! We trusted them! And they stabbed us in the back!_

_But they don't feel guilty. Why should they? She was a monster after all right? Why should we feel guilty for ridding the world of a great evil?_

_Evil!_

_Is that what they saw! A monster! _

_You're wrong! I'll show you all what a real monster is like!_

_And I'll have my vengeance…_

**Chapter 1**

It had finally come. The first day of "The Magical Fighter Competition" that was held every four years in the magical capital of Ostia. All the diverse races in the magical world had come to see the greatest warriors from each race represent there people and homes in all out fights to bring glory and honor to there kind. Here the mightiest warriors lay down everything they have in the quest to prove who's the strongest in the entire magical world. Roars from the crowd could be heard through the city, spectators cheering for there champions while they face off with there rivals.

*_WHAM*_

The crowd cheers as the fighter is knocked against the wall leaving a full body imprint on it before staggering to the ground. His vision blurred as he tries to make eye contact with his opponent as he strolls over.

"This is just pathetic. I expected much more from an Inferno Chanter. Hell, I'm not even breaking a sweat." he taunted while lifting the fighter by the throat.

"D-Damn you… lycan scum… you should burn in he-" before the fighter could even finish the sentence he was slammed to the ground with a crater forming around him.

"Next time, watch your mouth."  
>~~~~<p>

"Ouch! You lycan show no mercy, do ya?" said one of the spectators in the VIP room on the near top of the stadium.

"Of course not, after all, we'll need to be merciless if we wish to come out on top Mr. Springfield."

"Yea true, but extremely harsh no?" said Nagi Springfield as he stood up and headed towards the table filled with an assortment of refreshments at the side of the room.

"Would anyone care for a drink, they have all kinds of them here."

"A cold pint would do me just fine." said Cray the Lycan. He wore a dark coat that was connected by a golden crest.

"Sure sure, anyone else?"

"I'll have a bloody marry if it's not too much trouble." replied the woman with long silver hair and wearing a dark gowned.

"Like the vampire would have anything else, am I right?" said the Lycan.

"Well, I wouldn't expect your kind to have an interest in good taste." she countered

"Now, now, come off it you two. Cant we at least try to enjoy the matches with out being at each others throats?" pleaded Nagi. "What about the rest of you, anything?"

The room was filled representatives from all over the magical world and a few that came from the real world. Many declining the offer for drinks as they were more concern with the next match.

"Well if you lot aren't thirsty then so be it."

After handing the drinks out, he took his seat once more and waited in anticipation for the next combatants to emerge. The announcer then proceeded to the middle of the stage with her mike.

"Our next match will now commence! Introducing our very own Ostia grown fighters, Edward Styles and Mike Harkel." The crowed roared as the fighters walked into the arena. They both wore armor that shined pure silver, and with the engravings of an O with a gem in the center surrounded by a dragon on the right chest plate. They had metal plated head bands and mask to cover there mouths along with a scarf.

"Never seen that armor before. What type is that anyway, Godel?" asked Nagi.

"It's our army's newest creation. Stronger than dragon scales, but as light as a slice of bread. We call it Dragon Hunter." bragged the blonde haired general. "I hope your followers won't be too maimed to walk out of the arena Miss Rosalyn. After all, Ed and Mike have abet of a hard time holding back when they wear that armor"

"I have faith in my followers." replied the silver haired vampire. "They will not be so easily beaten."

"Well, we'll just see about that now wont we?"

"And there opponents, representing the Russian Vampire Organization, Charles Conner and Darwin Hannon." Two men walked out into the arena. The first was a pale skinned man with a wool long sleeved shirt with a hood over his head, and pants with straps holding an assortment of knives with two short blades crossing the back of his belt. The other was a dark brown skinned man with torn worn out pants. He wore two steel gauntlets with spikes on the knuckles. Dark eyes and long dreads. His mouth and nose covered by a mask with stitching made to look like jagged teeth and scars all over his torso.

"Ready? Fight!"  
>~~~~<p>

As the match went under way, three observers watched the event with great interest from the stands.

"I got five bucks on those knights. That armor looks awesome! No way they're gonna loose! What about you Negi, who you rooting for?" asked the dark spiky haired boy with dog ears and a tail.

"Same here Kotaro, I'm with the knights." said the young fighter as he observed the match.

"Hmph, if that's the case, then I'll wager on the vampires." said the third person in the group as she smirked.

"Oh ya miss blood-sucker? Fine! Then if we win you'll have too attend the after party as Colonel Sanders date Eva-san!" Said kotaro

The mere thought of attending the party with that creep made Evangeline skin pale. She had to hold in her disgust as she spoke. "Fine! However if I win then you'll have to attend the party with Natsume as your date!"

"Why on earth would I do that!" exclaimed kotaro as his face went red.

"That's the bet! And you!" she said while pointing a finger at Negi. "If I win then you'll b-be my date." she said stuttering near the end.

"Eh! W-wait, Why!" said Negi wide eyed.

"That's the bet boya." she said with a light blush. Despite Negis' attempt to argue, it was to no avail.  
>~~~~<p>

_*BOOM*_

An explosion brought all threes' attention back into the ring. Darwin back flipped out of the debris and slid a few meters away from the center of impact. In the middle of it was Edward with his fist stuck under the ground. The gem on his chest plate was glowing bright blue.

"Come on, is that really all you got. I thought you where supposed to be a big strong monster of the night. But you've been on the defensive this whole time." taunted the knight "Maybe you should be more like your friend up there." he said while jesting towards the other vampire crouching on top of the wall surrounding the arena.

"I guess his friend's to scared to even try and fight back." Said Mike "but its expected of course. The guys smart. He knows when the battle is pointless. There no chance for them to win so why bother am I right?" he began to form a ball of white energy in his right hand. "Hey you, be smart and give up! You'll live longer, I promise you!" he then through the glowing white ball towards Darwin in lightning speed. Darwin was barely able to dodge as the projectile left a smoldering crater were it had struck the ground.

'_Just stall a bit more Darwin. I'm almost done' _

'_No need to worry, these guys just love to talk' _

"Hey, last chance!" said Edward as another ball of energy formed in his and his partners' hand

'_Almost…'_

The two knights began to move closer.

'_Almost…'_

"Fine! Your funeral!" They then began to charge at Darwin.

"Now!" In that split second Charles threw six knives surrounding the knights and then a magic circle appeared under them.

"_**Binding Twine!"**_ Glowing red threads rose from the ground and began to tangle around the two knights, rooting them to the ground.

"What the hell is this? You think this measly thread will hold us for lo-" At that instant Darwin gave single scratch to each of there foreheads.

"Oww! What the hell was that you piece of sh-" Mike was unable to finish since his body refused to cooperate with him any longer. His vision began to haze as he started fall along with his partner. In his blurred vision he could see Darwin crouching towards him both his gauntlets oozing out a glowing green liquid.

"_**Poison Scar."**_ he said "No matter how tough the armor, the user is still vulnerable to poison attacks."

"You!… Bast..ard!" he struggled to say before he lost all consciousness.

The crowd was silent for a while, but began to cheer when Charles jumped down and began to stroll over to retrieve his knives.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your winners Charles Conner and Darwin Hannon!" The two just simply lifted there hands and began to walk out of the arena.  
>~~~~<p>

"Damn!" said Godel as he slammed his fist on the arm rest of his table.

"Wooh, easy there Godel. Its just a match." said Nagi.

"Well it seems that that's all for today" said Cray as he began to stand "I'll see you at the after party Springfield" he then walked out of the room with a few others.

"Well that was a lovely show wouldn't you agree Mr. Springfield?" asked Rosalyn.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" He replied.

"Tsch, this was a fluke, nothing more!" said Godel as he stormed out of the room.

"Don't mind him, he's just a bit touchy that he has to make a few changes to his new toy." said Nagi.

"Its alright. No harmed done, right?" said Rosalyn with a smirk and then began to walk out as well. "See you at the party."

Ounce she was gone he began to sigh. 'Well that could have gone better. Of course it could have gone a lot worse to.' he thought  
>~~~~<p>

Outside the arena Kotaro was leaning against the wall in despair. "I lost. Now I have to ask Natsume onee-chan to the after party."

"Serves you right for going against me." said Evangeline with a smirk. "Now you know not to mess with your superiors little dog."

"Don't worry Kotaro, it'll be alright." said Negi as he tried to comfort his friend.

"Hey boya! You better have not forgotten your end of the bargain. You have to escort me at the after party, got it?" She glared

"O-Of course Master!" said Negi as he sweated a little. "Besides, I like spending time with you Eva." he said with a smile

Before she knew it, Her face began lighting up. She turned quickly to hide it and began to walk off. "You better not be late!"

"I'll see you at seven then." he said as he waved her off.

"Why are you so excited?" asked Kotaro

"I'm exited?" asked Negi with a confused face.

"Never mind. Just… Never mind." said Kotaro with a sweat drop.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Don't own Negima._  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

Evangeline stood outside in the balcony looking at the starry sky above. Inside the dinner party was progressing as normal. Important politicians, generals, fighters, and close friends enjoying themselves and the "entertainment" given to them by a drunk-off-his-rocker Rakan. Her former classmates showing off there new dresses that made them look like models to every male in the room. And Negi, trying to dodge his usual suitors. Princesses, politician daughters, models, Etcetera.

Normally, she would hate these kinds of events and try to avoid them like the plague (especially if that Albereo was there to annoy her on her relationships). However this one was actually pleasant. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but she had actually enjoyed herself. The music was nice, the place was well decorated, and the food was exquisite. She was wearing a new red dress with a red scarf wrap around her arms that made people she passed take a second glance at her. She was even asked to dance a couple of times, but she turned them down. She spent most of her time enjoying it with Negi.(That was until he was dragged away.) But what she probably enjoyed the most was the fact that this was outside of Mahora Academy.  
>~~~~<p>

She had finally been released from the horrible spell that had bound her in that horrid eternity of middle school. She was also pardoned for all her crimes, and was now an adviser to the Magical Council when needed. Having connections with the Higher-Ups also granted her immunity to any person that wanted her head on a silver platter. After all, Negi was well known for his combat ability and few wanted to face him when he was serious. Of course with Negi, they would live, but with Evangeline… the outcome didn't look to pretty.

Since Negi had been the one to release her, he was place in charge of watching her. He took the responsibility with no argument. Many of the magical world leaders were actually concerned when she was first freed. The idea of _The Dark Evangel_ being relieved of her restraints was not at all pleasant. However Negi surprised them when he claimed that he would trust Eva with his own life. Some were calmed by that statement, but the majority was not completely convinced. Of course, it was their problem whether they liked it or not. Either way, Evangeline was set free.

Another thing that surprised her was that her class was actually going to miss her dearly. Since she was no longer bound to the place, there was no reason for her to stay. When her class found out, they were shocked that Eva was just going to drop out. So, they decided to give her a surprise.

When Eva arrived at her cabin to pack her things to go she was surprised to find her entire class and a few others their.

"What the hell are you lot doing in my house!" She demanded to know.

"Oh chill out Eva-chi, it's just a going away party for our favorite chibi foreign girl!" said Haruna as she gave hard pat to her back.

"Yeah! After all, we want to make sure that you get a proper goodbye!" said Misa also giving her a hard pat.

"B-But why would you all go through the trouble…" Eva was almost at a lost of words. This was just something she couldn't comprehend.

"Because! Your one of us in 3-A and our friend." said Yuna from the crowd.

Her first thought was to yell at them that she didn't want to have anything to do with them, but for some strange reason she just couldn't.

'_Do they really see me as a friend?'_

At first this place was nothing more than a prison to her. But when she left, it was the place where she met the people she could actually call friends. The place where she was cleansed. The place where she met her current interest, Negi. And now she is going to miss it.  
>~~~~<p>

"Enjoying the view?" Eva turned around to see Negi walking over towards her in the emerald green tux with a white wing outline sewed on the left shoulder.

"Just needed some air. What happen to all your suitors?" she asked

"I was finally able to give them the slip. I never knew that girls could run that fast in heels. I'm exhausted now." he said while taking a seat and leaning on the balcony next to her.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Popular." she said with a pout. "I bet you where enjoying every moment of it. After all, what guy wouldn't love to be chased by a bunch of pretty girls?"

"Well truth be told, I rather just be here with you right now." stated Negi.

Evangeline had to turn away at that remark to hide the small red hue in her cheeks while whispering idiot under her breath. Negi just merely smiled. They stayed that way in silence for awhile, simply enjoying each others company.

"Thank you" said Eva breaking the silence.

"For what Eva?" asked Negi

"For everything. My friends, my freedom… All of this is thanks to you." she then turned and gazed at his face showing one of her rare smiles "And for being my date. I had fun."

"N-no really, I-It was nothing at all!" He said while blushing like mad. "I was just doing my job as your teacher is all."

"I don't think breaking a curse, pardoning me from all the crimes I committed, and escorting me to a party is part of your old job description."

"Well I guess not…" He really couldn't argue with that logic. A teacher's job was only to teach. Yet he went the extra mile with his students, especially for Evangeline. He knew that she was the last person that needed protection from danger. It's more like people needed protection from her. But he no longer needed to worry about that now. He was no longer a teacher.

"Can I ask you something?"

The question brought Negi back from his thoughts. "Um sure, I don't mind."

She turned away from him, contemplating whether now was the right time to ask or not. The question had been bothering her ever since she found out about the deal Negi took with the leaders. The deal called for Negi to be with Evangeline as much as possible. If he was separated from her for more than twenty four hours then the both of them would be arrested until they are sure that no evil deed, act, or plan was committed. Because of this Negi also had to quit his job in order to stay with Eva. None of the girls even knew this fact until after the going away party.( it was later used as an excuse to skip class the next day to see them off, but nobody seem to cheerful.)

"Why did you stay with me? You could have continued your training at Mahora along with your students. So, why?" she was barely able to say it over a whisper but Negi still heard her.

"Well…" He faced the floor contemplating on how to answer her. Why did he leave? Any other person probably would have stayed, so why did he go? " I guess its because I didn't want you to be by yourself again."

At that her blush reddened. She could not say anything in response to that. She could only listen as he continued.

"I'll probably never know what it was like for you. I just know that it made you miserable. I don't want to see you go through that ever again Eva." He then stood up and made her face him. " I promise you Eva, as long as I live, I'll be by your side!" He said it in the most serious tone he could for her to see that he would not go back on his word.

As for Eva, she remained speechless for a moment longer and then looked down to hide her blush. She swore that this kid just knew how get to her. "I-I wouldn't… Honestly! How weak do you think I am…" she said in embarrassment. But then faced him with a small smile. "But… thanks"

At that, Negi had to blush a bit. They stood there in a fixed position, attention completely on each other.

"Umm~ I to hate ruin you guises moment, but some people are askin for ya'll twos audience."

At that sentence, the two were brought back to reality and broke apart at ounce. _'Damnit! The mood was good! Now my face is all red! Why does this guy __always__ ruin it!' _thought Eva.

"Hey Eric, can't it wait we were kind of having a personal talk." asked Negi

"Sorry sir, but your lovely lieutenant wants to meet the girl that ya chose to be your date. She's very eager to meet her. And then there are also a lot of representatives that ya need to make some small talk with. Looks like you'll be pretty busy now that your dad bailed."

"Of course he did." replied Negi with an exasperated sigh. "Well it can't be helped I guess."

"Then don't keep'em waitin. After all, ya know these fans of yours would wreck the entire place looking for ya."

"Right, I'll be right over." he said. He then turned around to see Evangeline with a downcast expression. He then began to panic a bit. "Is there something wrong Eva?"

"No its nothing." she said. "I just hate the fact that I have to see these people. After all, most of those reps want me dead. And your subordinate doesn't seem too like me much either."

Negi could only feel sympathy for her. Peoples views of her would not change for a long time. It was always troublesome for her to meet other people for they always had this look of distrust towards her. Normally this would not bother her, but those eyes also told them another thing. They wanted her gone. To disappear. To vanish. To be non-existent. He wished he could show them that Evangeline was not like the stories they heard about her evil heart. he wanted to show them the good in her. But a persons views can not be changed so easily.

"Eva." he said as he grabbed her hand. "It doesn't matter what they think. I'll make sure that they'll one day see you the way I do. But until then, you'll always have me with you"

'_This boy just loves to make me blush.' _she thought as he led them inside. But its true. At least he's with her.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Negima._**  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

The sun rose shining rays of light on a bed near the middle of the room covered by curtains. A lump could be seen under the silk sheets trying to avoid the light in a vain attempt to catch a few more winks of sleep. However the knocking on the door ended the idea as Evangeline rose from her sheets. Hair a mess, eyes still heavy, And definitely tired.

"Eva-chan! Its morning! Come on, I was going to teach you how to make breakfast!"

Evangeline groaned as she replied "Just A few more minutes Nekane. The party lasted until two in the morning last night."

"But what about your cooking lessons?" asked Nekane.

"We'll do it later." she replied.

Nekane only gave a huff at Evangeline's stubbornness at refusing to rise. But she had an ace up her sleeve. "Well that's too bad. I was going to have you prepare Negis meal. But if you don't want to I'm sure the neighbor girls well just love to have him over for breakfast! I'm sure Negi would be delighted to go. He's a sucker for homemade cooking. He just can't get enough of it. I'm sure they can get closer to him by just cooking something fancy for him." she ranted.

The very next moment the door was swung open as Evangeline stepped out of her room and headed towards the bath while dragging her towel with an exhausted scowl on her face. Nekane only let out a small chuckle in her victory.  
>~~~~<p>

Inside a long black car a young girl was vigorously applying make up to herself to make sure she looked absolutely perfect. She had beautiful crystal blue eyes and long wavy hair so blonde it almost looked white. Despite being no more than fourteen years old she wore a gray female military suit with her rank of lieutenant stitched on the side. Across from her sat a young man, probably in his late teens, just staring in disbelief of all the make up she was applying. He had orange hair in a wind swept style. He also wore a military suit with the same rank on his shoulder.

"Jesus, how can ya stand havin that crud on your face." he asked.

"Shut up Eric. I'm trying to make myself look decent before we arrive at the general's house." she replied with a scowl.

"Why, we're only there to discus some events. Its not like its anything important."

"You may not care on how you appear to Negi, but I on the other hand want to look nice for him. Oh how I wish I could have worn something nice instead of these ugly old things."

"Ya do no its only business right? Its not like a date or anything like that."

"Yes I know Eric! Just shut up will you."

"No need to get angry Lizzy."

"How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that? Address me properly or I swear I'll-"

"Sure, sure miss Kacuv." interrupted Eric. "The last thing I want is to be on yer bad side."

"That's what I thought." Said Lizaveta with a huff and then brought her attention back to her pocket mirror.  
>~~~~<p>

Meanwhile, Negi was finishing getting dress for the day. A brown shirt with a white long sleeve under shirt and pants. He headed down stairs until the small scent of breakfast caught his attention. But then he caught the scent of burning as well. He rushed towards the kitchen to find Nekane spraying the stove top with a fire extinguishers and Eva... holding a mallet?

"Um~? What happened?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Just preparing some breakfast is all." replied Nekane.

"I see…" He was about to ask what the mallet was for when the doorbell rang to announce that company had arrived.

"Negi, would you mind getting that?" she asked. He nodded and left to answer the door. Ounce he was out of ear shot she turned her attention back to the mess on the stove. "Is it dead?"

"I… think so." said Eva. But just to make sure, she gave the twitching slop one last good whack.

"Maybe we should just make some bacon and eggs. Its much more simple to make." Evangeline only nodded, still holding the mallet at the ready incase the slop decided to live again.  
>~~~~<p>

At the front door Negi was greeted by both his lieutenants.

"Good morning sir." Said Liza while bowing to him.

"Mornin sir. Good to see ya up even though you were up late." Said Eric as he simply gave a playful salute.

"Its good to see the two of you. Please, come in. Breakfast is being made right now so it may take a while." said Negi as he led them to the living room. "So, what is it that made you come and visit?"

"There'll be time to talk about that later sir." said Eric as He and Liza took there seats on a long floral coach. Negi sat across from them on his coach chair with a glass coffee table between them. "Besides, I rather not talk about politics on an empty stomach."

"Can't you think of anything else besides food." complained Liza. "Please pardon the rudeness sir. If you wish I can explain the meaning of our visit if you want."

"Its fine." said Negi. "Why don't I get us some tea before we discuss it?"

"Did someone say tea?" said Nekane as she entered the room with a tray topped with three small cups of tea. Eric had immediately sat up right with a slight pink hue on his face.

"G-Good morning miss Springfield." stuttered Eric.

"Oh please, Eric. Call me Nekane." she said while handing out the cups to everyone. "It's nice to have the two of you over for a visit."

"You're to kind Nekane. Thank you for the tea." said Liza as she took a sip.

"Y-ya. Your tea's the best I've ever tasted." Said Eric.

"Oh you two are making me blush." Said Nekane. "By the way, breakfast is done if you two wish to join us."

"Of course!" Blurted out Eric. "I-I mean if it's OK with ya." he said in a softer voice.

"Then please follow me to the dinning room." As they got up to follow. Liza moved in closer to Eric to whisper in his ear.

"Very smooth Romeo." she whispered. "You couldn't have embarrassed yourself any more than that."

"Bite me." Oh how Eric hated that snobbish grin of hers.

They entered the Dining room where Evangeline was finishing placing all the trays of food on the table. "Very well done Eva-chan." Complemented Nekane. "Now everyone please have a seat."

Eva and Negi sat next to each other on the left side of the table, Much to Lizavetas dismay. Liza and Eric sat across from them while Nekane sat at the head chair.

"Well, if I may sir. I'd like to discuss a certain matter with you. It's of the utmost importance?" said Liza.

However Negi did not catch a word of the question as he was much to busy enjoying the food. "These eggs are delicious."

"You think so? Eva really put her heart into making these for you." said Nekane

"It's not like its anything special." stated Eva with a slight blush.

"No way, this is really good Eva." said Negi as he continued to enjoy his meal.

"Its not bad." started Lizaveta. "But it is awfully plain don't you think" At that comment a vain appeared on Evangeline's head. "Bacon and eggs just seems a little too simple for my taste." And another vain appeared. "Its like something a person with no experience in cooking would make." Eva was now grinding her teeth in order to keep her anger in check.

"Well if you don't like it, then don't eat it." she barely replied in a calm voice

Sensing the ticking time bomb that was Evangeline's fury, Nekane quickly tried to defuse it by changing the subject. "So what was it that you two came all this way to discuss?"

Also sensing the danger Eric quickly answered her. "There's a murder case being discussed right now by the MWC."

"A murder case?" asked Negi. "Why would the Council be interested in a simple murder case?"

"The victim was a Magical World representative with his family visiting some sites in Paris, France on July sixteenth." said Eric. "They were in there hotel room when a C4 was detonated. The whole room was blown out of existence. No one was left."

"That's horrible." said Negi appalled by the hanus act.

"Who would do such an awful thing?" asked Nekane.

Liza cleared her throat as she decided to answer this part. "Around two PM, while the family was off enjoying the sites, a visitor came by asking for there room number. They believe he broke in and placed the C4 under the bed." she paused for a moment to let the news sink in. "The suspect is a high ranking military police officer who was openly discriminative to magic citizens. The worker in the front lobby said that he came to drop off a package for the representative. Since then, there have been multiple violent incidents occurring across other nations. Many of them with the similar reason." No one said a word. The news of the violence was just too much mind throbbing.

"Sounds like a classic case of Bigotry to me." said Eva breaking the silence.

"What do you mean by that Eva." asked Negi

"This is nothing new. When humans come into contact with something different, or something they cant explain, they usually see it as a threat. Its happen through out human history countless times. Just take the witch trials in the late sixteen-hundreds as an example."

"Well hopefully this wont become anything big." said Eric as he started standing up along with Liza. "Thank ya for having us over, but we need to get back to HQ. A huge stack of paper work is just piling up on my desk so we best be getting back before it tumbles over. I'll see ya later Negs."

"I hope we can share another meal together soon sir. Preferably alone." she muttered the last part at the end as she followed Eric to the black military limo.

"I'll see the two of you later. So long." said Negi as he waved them goodbye as they drove off.  
>~~~~<p>

While washing the dishes Nekane decided to ask Eva about her opinion on the news they just received. "You don't think anything bad is going to happen do you?"

"After living for so long I can only say one thing."

"What is it Eva-chan?"

"History repeats itself... There will be bloodshed. Let's just hope its not any time soon."


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Negima._

**Chapter 4**

Inside A large room, Representatives of all the people of the Magical world were gathered inside. Random verbal sprawls and disruptive accusations filled the room. The recent murder of the magical world representative had put them all on edge.

"Order! Order! Enough of the mindless yammering." came the voice of Nagi as he entered the room. With him was the dean of Mahora Academy and Eishun Konoe.

"And where the hell have you been Nagi!" Godel demanded to know as he marched over to confront Nagi himself.

"Having a nice dream before your men came and ruined it! Damn it's too early for this shit."

"Do you not understand the importance of the events that just transpired, or are you really just that indifferent to the fact that one of our very own was murdered in cold blood by these non-magic bigots?"

"Why don't you try getting the hell out of my face then?"

"I knew you where unsuited for this kind of work! Why did we ever allow you to become a part of this council?"

"You want to fight about it!"

"That's enough! The both of you calm down!" Ordered Cray as he and Rosalyn stepped in to stop the fight.

"He's right." agreed Rosalyn. "It won't do us any good if we are fighting each other! We best calm down first for it would be troublesome if we make enemies out of each other during this time of crises."

"The vampire and werewolf agreeing on something? Now I know we're in deep shit." stated Nagi as he continued to walk towards his chair in council meeting.

"Now that that's out of the way, may we continue with the meeting?" came the voice of Ricardo. At his request, the twenty plus representatives in the room took there seats around the oval table. Then stood Theadora as she was about to speak.

"As we all know by now, we have just lost a close friend of ours while he was in the real world. So far, the U.N. is denying any involvement in the assassination of Kevin Flaydon." she said in a professional manner.

"And are we just supposed to take there word for it?" Came the voice of Elemental Chanters representative. "The culprit was a Military Police officer! They're practically daring us to attack the back."

"He's right!" agreed the representative of the Demon Folk. "I say that we make them pay for what they've done."

"Don't be foolish!" said Theadora. "Do you really want risk having war with the real world?"

"Why not? Do you not feel anything for the loss of Flaydon?" he asked

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed as she slammed her hands on the table and stood. The Demon Folk representative actually backed away a bit. "Don't you dare ask me that ever again! He was also my friend. A friend to all of us. And I don't believe he would want us to use his death as a cause for war." The room grew quite as they started contemplating on that opinion.

"I agree, that's not what Kevin would have wanted." Came the voice of the Dragon Folk representative. "However, our people will want some kind retribution. If you don't believe me simply look at all the fights and protest that is being seen in the news. Don't you agree, Headmaster?" all eyes then fell on Konoe as he stroked his beard in deep thought.

"Yes, that is true." he said. "But there really is nothing we can do. There's just not enough evidence to put the man under arrest, and with out someone to charge for the crime, the people can not have peace of mind."

"As if those non-magic folk even tried to find any evidence." said Godel with a sneer.

"Then what do you suggest we do Godel?" came the voice of Nagi. "Lock away the gates that combine our worlds and cut all ties with each other? How in the world is that beneficial to any of us. We all knew that it was risky when we decided to reveal ourselves. This is just something we need to overcome _peacefully_ and move on."

"That's the problem though. Can we overcome this peacefully?" asked the Chanter. Silence claim the room once again as no one had an answer.

"Perhaps a meeting with the U.N. is in order." said the Headmaster Konoe.

"And what good will that do?" questioned Godel.

"If you have a better idea we'd love to hear it." dared Eishun. Godel had no counter.

"Well it's not doing us much good just standing around here complaining now is it? I vote that we continue this conversation on a later date. Hopefully by then we'll at least have some idea of what to do and who to send in the meeting with the U.N." suggested Rosalyn.

"I agree, besidess, we are in the middle of the Fighter Competition Festival. Its supposssed to be a time of peace right now. It'd be besst to settle thiss once the tournament iss over." said the Reptilion representative.

"All in favor of finishing this meeting at the end of this month?" question Theadora. The whole room raised there hand. "then the meeting is adjourned." They all then began to rise and leave. Nagi remained seated as he rubbed his head. Of all things to happen during the festival it had to be a murder. He then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Rosalyn.

"Would you like to have a bite with us Mr. Springfield?" she asked.

"As long is it's not my neck then sure." he joked. He then followed her out the room.  
>~~~~<p>

At a small restaurant in Ostia Cray, Eishun, and the Reptilion sat looking at the menus for anything to eat. Cray then spotted Rosalyn walking towards them guiding Nagi to the after meeting.

"What sort of tea party is this?" said Nagi as he looked around the table.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting?" said Rosalyn as she took her seat.

"Not at all misss Rossalyn?" said the Reptilion in the hissing voice of his. The creature was literally a human lizard. But despite his menacing appearance, the man was a decent guy.

"Well?…" said Nagi. "Anyone here gonna tell me why we're at this little get together."

The group was quite for a while until the Reptilion spook. "We wanted to discusss with you the posssibility of declaring war with the real world." At that statement Nagi had became completely serious.

"Are you guys trying to say that you all agree with the idea of fighting with the real world."

"No, of course not Springfield. We're just wondering what the odds are of it happening are." said Cray in an attempt to calm him down. Nagi then relaxed back in his chair with a sigh

"To tell you the truth I have no idea at this point. If we can keep the populations heads cool, then we can put this event behind us." he said. "What do you think Eishun?"

he asked his old friend.

"I'd like to believe that this issue can just be forgotten, but when has it ever been that easy for us. Maybe if we just talk and come to an agreement and or understanding then we can relax ourselves." he said.

"Do you really believe that it's that simple?" asked Rosalyn.

"With politics? Lord no! All we can do now is wait and see what the future has in store for us." he said.

"I guess your right." said Nagi.

"Mr. Sspringfield may I assk you ssomething." asked the Reptilion.

"Sure thing uh… what's your name again?" he asked.

"Sslitheron Ssanus. And I wass just curios asss to your thoughtss on whether the real world can actually fight back againsst usss?" he said.

"I'll tell you this. There's a reason why we magic users had to flee to Mars in order to live. They may not use magic, but do not underestimate there technology. If we actually have to fight them, it's not going to be pretty." said Nagi with deadly seriousness. The whole table didn't dare make a sound. Slitheron had actually gulped at what Nagi had said. But then in an instant, Nagi had gone back to his cheerful demeanor. "Well I don't know about you lot, but thanks to today's meeting I missed breakfast this morning. I feel like my stomach is going to eat itself."

The others just stared at Nagi as he laugh the whole matter off.

_*Growl*_

Then again, he did have a point.

"Miss waitress, we're ready to order!" said Cray as called for the waitress's attention.  
>~~~~<p>

At a large building in Japan, a man in a dark coal black suit and hat walked in. The man was average size, height, and build. He wore turtle shell glasses to cover his eyes and he wore black gloves with a ring on his left hand. His hair was a dark gray and he had pale skin. He held in his right hand a large black briefcase that gleamed as he walked. He walked straight to the receptionist as she looked up from her paper work to look at him. His sunglasses showing her reflection as if he was looking into her very soul. With an emotionless face he lifted the briefcase on her desk and asked. "Is the Prime Minister here?"

The woman manning the desk felt a cold shiver run down her spine. This man screamed terror. With as much courage as she could she answered him. "Y-yes he is. Are you here for the meeting today with the U.N. representatives.?" asked the woman as best she could.

"No. I am only here to deliver a package for them. It is of the utmost importance."

"I-I see. I'll make sure that they get it right away sir." she said.

"Make sure that you do." the man then turned around and walked out.

The woman then sent the package up to the Meeting room for the U.N. The Prime Minister sat at the end of the long table. With him were a few other Members of the U.N.

"Excuse the interruption sir, but you have package here for you."

"Bring it here then." said the Prime Minister as he motioned for the package to be brought to him. The Briefcase was put in the middle of the table as the Prime Minister began to open the Briefcase. Inside was a single round glass bottle with glowing red liquid inside. "What in the world is this?"

Under the bottle was a note with _Vale _written on it. "What does _vale_ mean." One of the members decided to answer him.

"I think its Latin for _goodbye_."

At that very moment outside the building, the windows were the meeting was taking place shined a bright red, and were then blown completely away along with the Prime Minister. There was now only ashes and cindered flesh where he once stood. People on the streets were now screaming in panic as the sound of sirens began to be heard in the distance but growing ever nearer.

The man in coal black suit then removed his glasses as he brought the ring he wore to his lips. "The package has been delivered. I'm done here." He gave one last glance at the building. His Demon eyes taking in the whole destruction before he hid them once again behind his shades and walked away from the scene.  
>~~~~<p>

_I_'_m a man of few words so I'll make this quick. First I'd like to thank Feninja and Sefra for reviewing up til now. it means a lot._

_And last thing I ask is for reviews. Even bad ones, they really help me. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't own Negima! Sorry for the wait, just got a new touch screen and router. Thank you all that reviewed and enjoy this chapter. _

**Chapter 5**

A shiny black limo had pulled in front of a large cylinder like building in the country of Japan. The limo was instantly surrounded by various reporters and photographers from different newscast. The driver was barely able to wedge his way through to open the door of the limo. Out stepped two large men, both well built, wearing suites. Their eyes hidden behind a pair of dark shades and a head piece attached to each ear. They held the interrogative reporters back as both the president of the U.S. and the Prime Minister of Russia stepped out of the car.

"These reporters never fail to show up at these meeting, do they my friend." said the Prime Minister in a heavy Russian accent.

He was a big boned light skinned man with a mustache that connected to his goatee. He wore a red coat with a black fur Ushanka hat with a badge in the center. He looked to be somewhere around his early thirties.

"You get used to it Boltruv." said the president.

He was a mixed brown skinned man, clean shaven and short-cut hair and looked to be somewhere around his early forties. He wore a simple dark grayish suit and tie. They both continued past the flashing cameras and microphones from the reporters as they headed towards the entrance.

Inside, men and women of different ethnic backgrounds, religions, and ideals gathered in a large room. The seats had small microphones and were each marked with the flag of their country. As each was filled by their representative, the meeting soon began. From the front table, a man's voice began to bellowed out along with the voices of the translators.

"If I could have everyone's attention, we would like to begin with the topic of 'Real and Magic World relations."  
>~~~~<p>

Meanwhile at Negi's place, Negi was quietly reading as he sat in his living room on his favorite diamond pattern green couch chair. The room was nicely lit by the early sun rays as Negi enjoyed the piece and quite. However, while in the middle of his reading, his vision was blocked by two small hands as he also felt someone lean against him affectionately.

"Guess who." she whispered in his ear.

Negi laughed a bit as he replied. "Like I wouldn't know it was you Eva." She then removed her hands form his eyes and proceeded to making herself comfortable as she snuggled up against him with her arms now wrapped around him. "U-uh was there something you needed Eva?" asked Negi as his face started to become flustered.

"No, not really. What are you reading anyway?" she asked as she placed her face on his shoulder.

"J-just a small novel that Yue recommended." he said.

"Really~? Something that Yue recommended?" her tone had become slightly bitter. Yue was one of the girls that did NOT like the idea of Negi quieting his job in order to stay by Evangeline's side. She had tried her best to convince Negi to change his mind, she practically begged him not to go. But he still left. To Yue and most of the others, it was not only the fact that Negi was leaving that upset them. It was the fact that he chose her that really hurt them. She almost felt pity for them… almost. "So, what's it about?" she asked.

"It's a fantasy story about how this warrior is on a journey to find this vampire that killed his entire family when he was young. He then meets this really smart woman who helps guide him towards the evil vampire's castle where she rules and… is something wrong Eva?" asked Negi as he felt Eva shaking.

'_I'm going to kill that bitch!'_ thought Eva as she began imagining on ways to torture the girl.

"Hey Eva, you know not to believe everything you read right? It may have said that all vampires are evil in this book but I know that that's not true."

"And how's that?" she asked in curiosity.

"Because you would never do something like that without a reason. I know that you're good at heart. That's also why I like being with you." he said with a smile.

'_He really loves to make me blush doesn't he. Oh well, I'll milk his attention for all its worth'_ she thought.

"Well since you like being with me, I want to try something." She took the book he was reading and tossed it on the coffee table. She then fixed her position where she was now sitting on his lap facing him with her arms around his neck.

"U-um Eva? What are you doing?" he said with a gulp.

"You said you like being with me right~ Negi?" she said as she rubbed his chin with her index finger.

"Y-yes." Negi was barely able to speak. His face completely red.

"I want to try something. Well you let me." she asked as her face began to move closer to his. Negi could not say anything. His mind was too preoccupied trying to make sense of the situation occurring right before him. His senses where in full force at the moment. Her touch, her smell, her eyes, he was mesmerized by her. He wanted her. All of her. Alost as if his very soul would be lost forever if her presence vanished. He could feel her breath on his lips as she was slowly closing the distance between them. Whether he was ready or not did not matter anymore. He was going to enjoy this moment and nothing was going to ruin it.

"Yo Negs! We're here to hang out." said Eric as he entered with Kotaro and Rakan. At the same moment the sound of a couch and two people toppling over was heard. "…Um? Did we interrupt something?" he asked with a sweat drop forming.

'_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ERIC! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!' _thought Evangeline as she was banging the ground with her fist.  
>~~~~<p>

"As we all know, we all want to put this event behind us. We of the newly established Afghan Republic would like to accept the offer of the magic people. We see no harm in hearing what they have to say." said the long bearded man at his podium.

Another man wearing glasses then stood. "We of the Chinese would like to urge everyone here to rethink on accepting these magic users invitation. We cannot be sure if these people can be trusted."

"The British would also like to have everyone reconsider." said the representative of Britain as he stood. "It is far too risky. For all we know, they may have some spell or tool of some sort waiting there for us. If we are to have this meeting with them, then I suggest that we, the leaders of our respective nations, be allowed to choose the time and location of the meeting."

"All who agree with this please raise your hand." said the Japanese representative. The whole room raised their hand in agreement. "Then let us proceed to our next topic. We will now discuss of our armed forces. Would anyone like to start?"

The room was quit for a moment. Then, from the Russian podium, stood Boltruv in preparation to speak. All eyes rested on him as he began.

"We of the Russian people would like to suggest on increasing our countries military power."

The room was then filled with uproars as the surrounding nations bombarded him with questions of his state of mind and sanity while the rest started to point at each other in blame of forcing such action to occur because of their distrust.  
>~~~~<p>

Both Negi and Eva where now sitting at the opposite side of the coffee table as they both kept stirring there tea trying to ignore the presence of the three snickering individuals who had made themselves at home on their floral coach. Their faces where bright red since they were trying to hold the whole thing in. however there puffed cheeks, goofy smiles, and teary eyes were a dead giveaway. Despite their best attempts to ignore them, the snickers where starting to get on Negi and Eva's last nerve. Finally, Evangeline had had enough.

"Will you stooges give the damn snickering a rest! Just what in the world is so damn funny to you three?"

Instead of scaring them to silence, Evangeline merely caused them to laugh there little brains out. The three where completely ignorant of the fumes of anger coming out of Evangeline's head. Trying his best to catch his breath, Eric did his best to reply.

"We're sorry to have interrupted a (snicker) special moment ya two were sharing. But the door was unlocked so we just decided to-to come inside. And Negs, I didn't know you guys were already **that **far. Nice work man."

The two involved in the act could only blush as they continued to mock them. It was Rakan who decided to ask next question when he regained control.

"Wait, wait wait. I gotta ask. How far have you two gotten. First base? Second? Don't tell me granny here let you have a homerun now, did she?" at that both Negi and Eva had spat out there tea in perfect unison.

"W-What in the world are you saying you perverted old man?" exclaimed Eva

"Hmm? Judging by that reaction, they probably haven't even had an official kiss yet." stated Eric. One could almost swear that an arrow had gone through Eva.

"Hey Eric-kun, I think you hit the nail right on the head with that guess." said Kotaro. "Don't tell me you two have been together for almost a year and you haven't even kissed."

"That's not true!" said Negi as he stood up. "S-she kissed me back during Chao's tournament." His face along with Eva's became red at the mention of the event.

"And how long ago was that?" questioned Rakan.

"About two or three years ago." answered Kotaro.

"And since then?" asked Eric

"Well…" said Negi while he rubbed the back of his head. Truth be told, there hasn't been another kiss with Eva for that long.

"No way!" exclaimed Rakan as the three had once again begun to laugh. "Three years! And you haven't done a thing! That's rich! I'm gonna bust a gut."

'_You're all as good as DEAD! I swear to you three that I'll make sure that your deaths are slow and painful. Just wait and see.' _thought Eva as she watched the three buffoons with complete animosity.  
>~~~~<p>

"Then we all agree" asked the man from the front table. The whole room gave there assurance of agreement at the finale decision. Right now, it was the best action to take to be on the safe side. They could not afford to make any mistakes that could cost them dearly in the future. The results would be devastating if they did. As leaders of their countries, this was the best option.

"Then we shall begin to increase our military effort and technology in all countries."  
>_<p>

_Thanks again and review please._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A man wearing a leather jacket with dark brown pants walked into a local bar in the middle of Brazil. However it was obvious the man was not a local. He was an extremely pale male who wore dark shades to hide his eyes. He had a shady dark brown hat and his combat boots had the weird design of a skull on them. Just the sight of this man would for some reason leave a haunting feeling of death looming over you. Almost as if their minds were giving them signals of danger, almost everyone in the bar got up and left as he made his way to the table in the back. The barkeeper was in cold sweat while he cleaned his drinking mugs in an attempt in ignoring the presence of the pale man.

In the back table were seated two well-groomed men in suits and ties. One was wearing a black suit with a red tie and had a gold Rolex watch on his left wrist. The other had a striped suit-and-tie and wore small business glasses. They both motioned for the pale man to come over and have a seat.

"What in the world are you wearing?" asked the man in the black suit.

"Just something I took off someone else. It's of no importance though. Anyway I must apologize for my failure. I did not expect them to hide the assassination of the Prime Minister." said the pale man as he removed his glasses revealing his eyes. His eyes were those that belonged to the Demon folk.

"We don't want apologies Grick, we want results!" exclaimed the man in the black suit while pounding his fist on the table with anger.

"Calm down Salath." said the man with glasses. "There was no way of predicting that the Japanese would cover the whole thing up. We'll just have to think of another way."

"Arrg! And what do you think well become of my business opportunity! I need a war for my weapons to sell! If I miss this chance I can kiss all that money goodbye! You don't need to worry as much Edger because your medical supplies can still sell just fine in times of peace, but my stuff can't!"

"If you lose your cool, then neither of us will profit from this." said Edger. "Now, we must find a different way since the other failed."

"And to make matters worse, we have another problem now. Those damn parasites want to talk peace with those magic freaks. Our problems just keep piling up."

The last few people in the bar started to leave as the people in the back continued to argue. Their spines gave them shivers and their bodies were full of goose bumps. The atmosphere gave off the sense of dread and doom. They may not understand what they're saying, but instincts said run away.

"May I interrupt?" asked Grick. "I believe I have a solution that will solve both obstacles."

Salath and Edger gave each other a suspicious glance before Salath motioned for him to continue.

"Right now, the way I see it, we have two major problems blocking our way to our goal. One is the Dean of Mahora. If he is able to negotiate with the leaders, then it will be impossible to increase hostility towards the two. There for the thought of war between them would be impossible. "

"Then what do you have in mind?" asked Salath.

"Simple. We have him removed. I'll see to it personally to make sure the job is done."

"That's all well and good, but what is the other problem you mentioned?" asked Edger.

"The second problem is the views of the common people. That one will be just a little more difficult to pull off."

"How difficult?" asked Salath again.

"I'll need some help from your private army Salath."

Both Edger and Salath were a little shocked at his demand.

"What in the world are you planning?" came the hesitant voice of Edger.

"Allow me to explain."

While the conversation continued, the poor bartender was at his wits end. This was unbearable. The whole bar was deserted except for him and those three. Just what in the world were those three foreigners meeting here for? And these guys were pretty well known too. Salath Adar, the founder of Zufar Arms. It's the top company in weapons development and is rumored to have their own private army. Some even say that it's the deadliest in the world. There even rumors that they give something to their soldiers that make them go crazy. Strange drugs that can enhance all your senses, and can make you fight for more than twenty-four hours nonstop. It said that they took out a whole resistance movement of more than a hundred-thousand people in less than two hours with only five-thousand men.

The other man was no less famous. Edger Rulless was the current CEO of Rull's Medical Industry. It was famous for developing the best cures and antidotes to almost every disease in the world. There medical gear is seen in almost every hospital with their big R logo. There Medical company is the richest in the whole world. So why on earth would he be doing meeting here with _these _people? It made no sense. However there were rumors that said that Rull's was involved in developing the so called super drug in Zohar's private army.

The last man was the most mysterious. No normal man could be that pale. And his eyes. It was like there were needles piecing your very soul. Something about him told every cell in your body to run with every ounce of strength you could muster. It sure as hell made the rest of the people leave in a heartbeat. He just wished that he had the same luxury. But this was his bar, his living. Without it, he would have no job.

Times like these the bartender wished he could be with the rest of his small family. He missed his wife and her caring nature, His young daughter who was turning fifteen next month, and his son that just graduated and was getting ready for college. But they were in America right now visiting family. Oh how he missed them. But He decided that it was no use. He would see them soon enough, but right now he would have to wait for these three to leave. Hopefully there conversation would end soon for he could close early and go home.

At that moment the three foreigners got up and were preparing to leave. They continued to speak but he could not understand the language.

"So do we all know the plan." asked the Pale man to the others.

"Yes, I'll send my men to the location in a week." said Salath.

"And I'll see to it that the press will have our story in every single news station in the world." said Edger.

"Good, then we all know our parts. By the way, what about him?" asked the pale man as he motioned in the direction of the bartender.

The bartender may have not been able to understand there words, but he knew that they were talking about him. His whole body began to shake. This horrible painful feeling he had in the bottom of his gut told him that something bad was about to happen.

"Well we can't have someone seeing the three of us together, now can we?" said Edger as he adjusted his glasses.

"Grick, dispose of him for us. We'll contact you at a later date." said Salath as he walked out with Edger.

"As you wish."

The bartender was now backing away in fear as the pale man approached him. His life seemed to be nearing its end with every step the man took. His eyes were a horrible shade of red as he began to grin in silent pleasure. Then the man's fingers began to extend into glowing red claws. The last thought the bartender had before those claws tore his heart out, was his family still in America.  
>~~~~<p>

Nekane walked out to the front of their lawn towards their mailbox. As she rummaged through, a Beast man called for her from behind. He wore a mailman suit and was wheeling a large package towards her.

"Scuse me mam, but is this the Springfield Residence?" asked the mailman.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Sign here please."

He then handed her a clipboard to sign and wheeled the package inside. Once he left Nekane took a good look at the box. It was labeled as fragile and was delivered by Crossworld Express. That's a really expensive service to ask for. You'd have to be well connected to be able to use this. Whatever was in this box must have been very important.

"Let's see who this is for shall we?" on the label it had Negi's name.

"Hey Nekane. What's in the box?" asked Eva from behind.

"Oh hello Eva-chan. I'm not really sure what's in it. All I know is that it's for Negi." Nekane replied. "It doesn't seem to have a return address either."

"It must be another one of boyas' admires sending him a present or something. I bet it's from that stupid class-rep sheep from Araidne. What the hell is that little"-

"ANIKI!"

Before Eva could finish her sentence, a flying ball of fur jumped out and began to rub against her face with complete affection. It was none other than Albert Chamomille, the snow white ermin and old friend of Negis'.

"Man, I missed you aniki! It's great to be by your side again. I'll never understand why you left us for that monster chibi girl, but at least she hasn't run you ragged yet."

Sad thing is, the ermin was completely oblivious of the certain-death aura emanating from Evangeline as he continued to hug her face. The poor fool had still not realized that he was hugging the very person he was badmouthing. Not until he was nearly crushed as Evangeline removed him with a vice grip and made him face her. His tiny little heart almost burst out from the fear consuming him.

"Why are_ you_ here?" asked Evangeline with an icy glare. Unfortunately for Chamo, he was unable to answer even if he wanted to. Evangeline was crushing his wind pipe completely suffocating him and rendering speech impossible for the ermin. "What's the matter? Are you too afraid to speak? Or do you just like to piss me off?"

"Um~ Eva-chan. I don't think he's breathing." said Nekane. She could almost swear that Chamos' soul was floating out. Eva must have seen it to because the next moment she released him.

"I'll spare you this time, rat, but don't think that you're off the hook." said Eva in an unhappy tone.

"Master is getting even more soft these days." came another voice from the box. Crawling out from the sea of the softy plushy foam in the box was the creepy little doll Chachazero. "What ever happen to the good old bloody massacre days that I loved so much?"

"And why are you here? I thought I left you with Setomi!"

"Please, that woman and her friends had no idea on how to have fun. All they ever did were experiments on making weapons to go against magic and making Maru a new synthetic body. All I ever did was sit in a corner doing nothing. I was bored out of my mind." ranted the little puppet as she walked over to Chamo. "Hey Albert, you still okay."

"Why didn't you try to stop her? I could have died you know!" exclaimed Chamo.

"I could have, but where's the fun in that?"

"You can be a real demon sometimes you know that."

"I try."  
>~~~~<p>

After the whole commotion had settled they decided to move the conversation to the living room.

"Well sorry to be a bearer of bad news, but Negi's not here right now." said Evangeline.

"Where is Aniki?" asked Chamo.

"He's off training with his friends." answered Nekane as she brought them all tea… again?

"Hey Nekane, why do you always bring tea when we talk to people?" asked Eva.

"It would be rude if we didn't. Anyways, Negi should be back any minute." said Nekane.

"I see. Well we'll just wait here until Aniki comes back." said Chamo.

"Fine, do whatever you want." replied Eva as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh by the way Master, have you and Negi done the _nasty_ yet." asked Chachazero. She was only answered by Evangeline spitting out her drink and Nekane nearly spilling the tray.

"Why the hell are you asking that?" said Eva flustered.

"I take that as a no then?"

"Shut up!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I don't have any rights to negima… Enjoy the story.**

"No way that's true!" said Kotaro as he walked back from training with Negi, Rakan, and Eric. All four of them were chatting happily about the battles in the tournament while wiping off their sweat with towels. "If Reptilions were so powerful, then why are they ranked at the bottom of the barrel?"

"That's real simple really." stated Eric. "They're kind hates conflict. They avoid a fight like it's the plague."

"Then doesn't that make them weak!" said Kotaro.

"Your wrong there kid." answered Rakan. "They're actually pretty tuff bastards. I remember one time when I was hunting in the woods that I shot this thing that looked like some dragon. Turns out it was one of them."

"What happen?" questioned Eric.

"Guy senses the bullet coming, dodges it, and then disappeared into thin air. It was like a ghost or somthin."

"And then?" probed Eric.

"I here this twig snap behind me, but the second I turn around, WHAM," said Rakan as he made a mashing motion with his hands, "Something hits me right in the face! Next thing I know, I'm tied to a log upside down. Only a skilled fighter could fight at that speed and strength. I swear that if he wanted to he could have bested me in no time." finished Rakan as they were nearing the front gate of Negis' house.

"I doubt it." stated Kotaro. "A real warrior would never avoid a battle. We live for fights! And I have yet to see a fight I've wanted to avoid." concluded Kotaro as he reached for the front door. Though, he never had the chance to open it because the second he put his hand on the knob the door exploded into splinters as a small projectile was smashed through it and straight into Kotaro's face were it was shattered to pieces. Everyone in the group huddled around Kotaro as the head of the projectile turned upward to face them.

"Master's mad again. Kihihi." said the small puppet.

"Chachazero? What are you doing here?" asked Negi as he picked her disembody head from Kotaros mouth.

"I would love to tell you, but you may want to stop Master from killing Albert first." She said as she gestured towards a fleeing Chamo being chased by a fuming Evangeline.

"Somebody save me!" pleaded the Ermine.

"Stand still and die you Rat!"

~~x~~

It was a Saturday morning at the Japanese airport where a small light skinned woman with long black hair was waiting patiently at the exit gate of one of the flights. She wore a black shirt, a red long-sleeved undershirt and skirt, Black boots and a small choker around her neck. She sat on a bench with a stoic face as she played with her phone, her eyes glued to the screen.

A shadow then came over her as a man walked up behind. The icy feel of metal from a pocket knife met the skin on her neck as the man brought his face to hers.

"Hello there pretty girl. If you know what's good for ya, you'll keep that nice mouth of yours shut." He said. The man was wearing a thick fur coat with expensive jeans and a large pair of sunglasses. He also had a large golden necklace with a cross on it. Despite having a knife to her, the girl remained indifferent as she continued to play with her phone.

"May I help you?" asked the girl in a plain voice.

The man merely smiled at her response.

"Not scared are we?" he began. "Good! This makes things easy. I'm looking for some company right now and a pretty girl like you would be perfect. So what do you say, hmm?"

The girl looked at the time on her phone as she gave her answer.

"It seems I have two hours before my brother arrives. Fine then, let's go."

The reply had completely caught the thug off guard. "Seriously? Well alright then! I know the perfect spot for us to have some fun."

The girl only nodded as she got up and started to follow the man toward a more private place. Her red eyes never left the screen of her phone.

~~x~~

After things had calmed down and Evangeline agreeing to spare them for now, the two visitors began to explain their reason for their arrival in the living room.

"Well, the truth is the dean wants the two of you present during the whole meeting with the officials next week. They're supposed to discuss some form of agreement so we don't get into a big mess. Last thing any of us want is a fight."

"I see... I'm glad to hear that it hasn't gotten to that point yet." said Negi with a sigh of relief.

"Of course there is also another reason why we're here." Said Chachazero as she pulled out a box from nowhere and preceded to pour the contents of the box onto the table in front of them. "These are all letters addressed to you Negi."

Negi was surprised by the large mess of letters for him. He picked a few up and read the names of the people that sent them. Names from all the Magical teachers, his whole class, and a few from some others he didn't really know were seen on their covers.

"Seems like your still as popular as ever." said Eva with a pout.

Negi flinched at her harsh tone. "Please don't be like that Eva." Her response was only a huff of anger.

"Actually, there are some letters for Master in there too." said Chachazero.

"Really," asked Negi as he looked at one of the letters in the pile, "she's right this one's for you from Hakase. And this one's from Chachamaru. You also have some more here.

"Let me see those!" demanded Eva as she snatched the letters away, a look of disbelief on her face. She opened one and began to read.

_Dear Chibi Vampire_

_ How's it going? You better have not done anything to Negi. He still a kid so don't you dare try anything funny with him! Also, how long do you guys plan on making us wait for the two of you to visit! I know you don't like this place, but the least you can do is stop by and say hi! We really miss you guys and really want to see you._

_ From Asuna_

"Her English has surprisingly gotten better. I'm impressed by the monkey." said Eva with a chuckle. "Although I think there overreacting a bit."

"What makes you say that?" asked Negi.

"It's only been a week since we saw everyone at that party we went to." she stated.

"We'll leave you two some time to read the letters. Besides we also have a message for the others as well." said Chamo as he and Zero left the room to let them enjoy reading their mail. However, once they were out of ear shot there mood had turned grave. They walked into the kitchen were Rakan, Eric, Kotaro, and Nekane were conversing with one another until Eric noticed them. Whatever amusing thing he was talking about just a few moments ago was completely forgotten at the stern faces that confronted him right now.

"What's up with you two?" he queried.

"There's something you all should see."

~~x~~

The whole area at the airport exit gate were a pale man had departed from his flight had become bone chilling cold. His Red eyes scanned the whole area for a small girl. He found her sitting on a bench with her eyes glued to the screen of her cell phone. He also noticed a gold chain around her neck. Strange, she's usually never into that kind of jewelry. As he approached her, a peculiar odor filled his nostrils. At first he did not know what the odor was until he caught the droplets surrounding the girls face. With a sigh, he pulled out a handkerchief from one of his pockets and wiped the stain of her recent repast.

"Where you really that hungry Jane that you couldn't wait tell I arrived?" said Grick as he wiped the blood surrounding his little sister's mouth.

"Forgive me brother, but the fool made it too much of an opportunity to pass." said Jane as she put away her phone, full attention on her brother.

"I'm guessing that's also were you got the chain?" She nodded in response. "Did you at least dispose of the body properly?" he asked as he finished wiping away the last bit of blood.

"I burned it so there should be no evidence left."

"Good, then let's go. I'm tired from the jet lag so I rather we get to the hotel as soon as possible."

"Then you'll be happy to know that Kramm is waiting with the car outside as we speak."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. We need to be well rested for our new target. Where's are target going to be?" queried Jane.

"Mahora Academy."

~~x~~

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Nekane as she slammed her hands on the table. "What do you mean that we're going to have to guard them without them knowing? Why would we even let them go in the first place if they're being targeted?"

"Shusssh! Would you keep your voice down!" demanded Zero. She looked back down the hall to make sure that Eva and Negi did not pick up on their conversation. When she was sure that the two were oblivious, she continued. "They're not completely sure wither Master or Negi are actually being targeted or not. They're just giving the order as a precaution."

"But what if they are?" she inquired. "We just can't let them go and be attacked!"

"That's why you're being assigned to protect them!" countered Chamo.

"Hold on, hold on, why do they even got to go in the first place?" questioned Eric. "I mean it's not like it's gonna matter much if they go or not, right? Can't they just skip this visit and go another time or somthin?"

"Normally yes," responded Chamo, "But the secretary of defense and other officials are coming to the Academy in order to set a date for negotiations with the Magic World. Obviously, since Aniki was the one who introduced the Magic World to the Real World and created the plan on saving it, he has to attend."

There was a small pause in the conversation. It was true and irrefutable. Negi was responsible in starting the chain of events that led to these current events. He had to be present at this meeting if they were to come to peaceful terms with the world leaders.

"Well I don't see a problem with it." stated Rakan as he stood up and stretched. "After all, the boy's immortal now. He's not gonna die from some stabs from knives or by bullets from a simple gun. Plus he's got Granny to watch over him as well. He'll be fine, so let's let them go for a bit. Besides it well only be a week. It'll be over in no time. Now if you excuse me I got some places to be." He said as he waved back at them as he went out the back door.

"He's got a point." stated Kotaro. "Maybe we should just let them go. It's not like we can have those suits pissed off, right?"

"B-But—,"

"We don't have a choice here Nekane. Aniki has to be present. Otherwise we won't be able to make nice with the normal people." persuaded Chamo.

"…Fine," gave in Nekane "But I'm going to be there with them at the meeting too."

"What! You can't just—,"

"I'm attending and that's that!"

"Urg… What am I supposed to tell the dean about this?"

~~Five Days Later~~

Eric stepped out of the gate in the airport and inhaled a large amount of air before releasing it in a pleasant sigh. "Hah, the sweet smell of adventure is in the air. A completely foreign land where you can see the NP's of the real world in their natural environment while they have no clue of what you are. Oh, the thrill, the excitement, I can't wait to explore the life of a NP."

"Um Eric, you're making the 'NP's' stare at you." said Nekane as she pointed to a group of people setting at a nearby bench giving him funny looks.

Eric suddenly stepped back with a mortified expression. "It can't be! I have been found out so easily. These NP's are smarter than they look. Well, it's nothing a simple mind swipe spell can't fix." he claimed as he reached for his tools in his pack. "I don't know how ya were able to figure it out so quick, but prepare to forge—," he was silence swiftly by a thrown suitcase.

"What in the world is the matter with you?" questioned Lizaveta in fury. She then bowed towards the people who were staring in shock and bowed "Please forgive my friend. He is a shut-in otaku who has a hard time of separating the real world with World of Warcraft. Now if you'll excuse us." She then proceeded in dragging Eric's unconscious body away.

"Mommy, what's wrong with those people?" asked a small child to her mother as she pointed towards them.

"It's not polite to point dear." replied the mother.

In the background you could spot a small blonde haired girl hurriedly leading a young boy by the hand away from the seen as they covered their faces as best they could with their hats.

"Shouldn't we stay with them Eva?"

"Negi, we **don't** know them, got it? Let's just leave before anyone notices."

"O-okay I guess."

~~X~~

**Told you this story was not going to die. Still got some other responsibilities but I just wanted to finish this and get it out of the way. By the way, Thanks again to all who reviewed. It's what keeps this story going. Oh and Toby86, the pactio thing well come into play later so just wait and see.**

**Your friend Random Interest**


End file.
